


Psithurism

by LadyFerrum



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, As a Persona 3 fan I am personally attacked by March 5th, Confessions, Enjoying the outdoors, Expecting Parents, F/M, Fluff, I just remembered it's the 10th anniversary of P3's ending, I'm even sadder now, I'm not ready for Season 3 and this is proof, Loosely based on the ending of Persona 3 obviously, One Shot, Philosophy, So now I gotta make everyone else sad, these tags are PITIFUL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFerrum/pseuds/LadyFerrum
Summary: Don't worry... I will always be by your side...An expectant couple briefly reflects on the inevitability of change and their newfound resolves in life.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Kudos: 20





	Psithurism

**Author's Note:**

> **Psithurism** \- Greek for the sound of wind within the trees.

The first of March started with unusually warm weather than was known for the Southern Carpathians; there was sun, and the winds were a gentle zephyr, causing much of the winter snow to melt into patches here and there. 

Having longed for the warmth and fresh air, Lisa embarked on an outing to spend the day away from the castle with a reluctant Vlad in tow. Now neither being a nightly creature nor having a preference for staying inside his castle were the reasons for Vlad’s hesitation in going along with this; sunlight was no issue to him, except for the typical drowsiness one experiences with long sun exposure, and he was willing to step out if prompted. 

It was Lisa. 

For the past few months, she had been experiencing bouts of nocturnal awakenings, and would barely touch most of her meals, leaving her constantly fatigued throughout the day and restless at night. The lack of appetite and insomnia improved by the first winter storm, and with it, her strength returned as well. Now with seemingly boundless energy, Lisa struggled to let herself rest from time to time, and hungered often for food—and something else—a desire Vlad was more than happy to satisfy in bed. He knew this too was only temporary, and another difficult few months were awaiting Lisa—more fatigue, swelling in her limbs, and the pain of it all. Perhaps it was best to loosen up and appreciate the time now, away from the castle and its cold machinery, and towards the shores of the thawing _Argeș_. 

Lisa’s pace quickened as the river came into sight, stopping briefly to find a place to settle for the midday before signaling to Vlad the spot she had chosen—a bank with stretches of emerging grass, and backed by forest—ideal to avoid most of the sun’s rays. Nodding approvingly, Vlad went ahead to clear away the space from any pebbles and twigs, making it so it was more comfortable for Lisa—who insisted on carrying everything here, wicker basket and all—to relax on the ground. 

In a display of showmanship, Vlad gracefully skimmed the last found stone across the river and was earned with an unamused look from Lisa as she knelt to set down their things. He joined her in laying out a blanket and unpacking the food they’ve prepared, taking a seat beside her once it was done. 

They sat awhile after their meal, admiring the alpine scenery and listening to the trickle of the river and gentle sigh of the conifers in the breeze. Vlad broke the silence at the hint of crispness within the air, smiling softly as he spoke.

"It's a pleasant breeze... I haven't experienced spring like this in a long time,” his expression took a somber turn as he acknowledged what was next. “However, like every previous spring, it'll come to pass."

"But it’ll come back again as well," Lisa quietly assured him.

"True, but there will come a time when it won't,” he lowered his eyes then, unable to face her or their surroundings. “Everything will eventually cease to exist."

His melancholic thoughts were snapped when Lisa suddenly grabbed ahold of his chin and pulled him forcefully towards her, with a firm tone in her voice. "Not cease, just change,” she loosened her grip on him and smirked before continuing. "It's another part of the cycle we're all in."

Vlad chuckled deeply, conceding to her viewpoint. "You're right, it's a constant metamorphosis of sorts, the universe and all. It just feels strange to look from a bigger perspective when I've mostly looked at the details for so long,” he brought his hands over Lisa’s—which were still cupped around his chin—and laced them together. “It's something that I wouldn't have thought of if you never came here. I didn't realize how small my views had become in time, or how stagnant my way of life was in staying in this vast castle of mine.” 

Lisa was still as he placed their hands on his chest where his non-beating heart laid. “Now I'm beginning to understand what it means to live again, and I've never felt so alive because of that,” Vlad hung his head low as he fought to maintain composure from the overwhelming emotion flooding throughout his system. “This process has not been easy for me, and when you've given me chances to step out and challenge my beliefs, I resisted you greatly to many of them.” 

His eyes were brimming with tears—clear ones, Lisa noted to herself—when he lifted his head again. “Yet, your spirit has never wavered, even in enduring hardships, and I thank you for that,” his voice cracked. “I’ve done nothing to deserve you, but I’m so grateful you’re in my life now.”

Struck by his vulnerable state, Lisa drew him in a close embrace, letting his head rest over hers while she buried her face within the crook of his neck, and they stayed for a moment like that, Vlad finding tune with her breathing until she turned her head sideways, having found her words.

"For most of my life, I thought I had figured out what my meaning in life was. I had seen so much suffering in others, that I wanted to do something about it,” her fingers were tracing the outlines of his scapulae as she went on. “...and so, I resolved to become a doctor, knowing the consequences I could face because of who I am.” 

“I left my village to find any sort of medical or scientific knowledge, but it was never enough, and when I was about to give up and return home, I heard a rumor of a man who lived in a large castle full of lost knowledge,” she let out a breathy laugh. “It was ridiculous to me at the time, I was so desperate that I pursued the rumor and finally found you.”

Sunlight was slowly creeping over their spot, and Vlad felt his body fill with warmth, knowing it was only a matter of time before he would succumb to lethargy. 

“My purpose was to only learn as much knowledge as I could and eventually go back to Lupu to help out, but while I was under your tutelage, I realized how lonely I had been despite growing up in a tight-knit village, and how much we shared in common,” Lisa untucked her head from his neck to gaze at the ruggedness of his face. “You treated me like an equal and supported me even when you were against it. After all this time together, I've learned also that making a difference doesn't have to be so grand for life to be meaningful.”

She unwrapped her arms from him, bringing them to her lap while beaming joyfully. “Sometimes, it's simple, like showing kindness to others.” 

Vlad straightened himself as Lisa made a small shake of her head. “I never expected myself to fall in love, marry and start a family, but I'm here now, with you as my wonderful, loving husband and our child growing within me,” her hand brushed faintly against her slightly rounded abdomen. 

Taking a hand from her shoulders, Vlad placed it gently on her stomach and was met with a flutter of kicks, evoking a soft gasp from Lisa. He brightened considerably at the response, counting the kicks to himself until they subsided. 

“You've given me so much, and I thank you in return," her voice was barely above a whisper.

It was getting difficult for him to ignore his growing sluggishness with the sun now directly over the area as he nodded off a bit, keeping one hand still on Lisa, who immediately noticed and guided him to lie down with his head on her lap. 

"You must be tired from the sun. Rest for a bit; I'll be fine, don't worry about me," she soothed. 

As she combed through his ebony hair, Vlad reached a hand into his coat and procured an interwoven string of black and white wool threads with tasseled ends, holding it up to Lisa.

"What's this? You're giving me a Mărțișor? I—,” she was about to playfully tease him for giving her a talisman when they both knew how unfounded its protective properties were but held her tongue instead. It was a symbol of their union—of light and darkness, of warmth and cold, of life and death, and even of the seasons, all part of the greater cycle they were in. Come what may, they would always be connected.

Lisa grasped the talisman and his hand. “Thank you. Thank you for everything," she pinned it on her blouse, close to her heart. Sighing happily, Vlad brought his hand back to his chest, his eyes weighing heavy with sleep. 

"Before we know it, we'll have a little one running around to keep us on our feet," she giggled softly. 

Vlad closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

Lisa watched him for a few minutes until she could no longer stay awake, shifting herself to be by his side, and in her dreams, she saw a young man with flaxen hair like her own, gazing upwards at a blooming apple tree—an old, weather-beaten, but sturdy talisman hanging within its branches.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Mărţişor** \- Romanian for "little March". A holiday celebrated on March 1st in Romania to mark the official arrival of spring. It's also the name of the talisman men give to women for protection and health for the coming year, who pin it close to their hearts until the 31st when it would be tied to a blooming fruit tree. The holiday's origins are uncertain but can be dated back to at least 8,000 years ago from archeological digs.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
